Mi Redención
by Enefis020
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron un romance de adolescentes que terminó abruptamente. Años después se reencuentran. Qué hace que un amor pueda persistir a través de los años aun estando separados?. Qué impide que tomemos el control de nuestras vidas?. Es tan válida la pasión como la razón?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Naruto son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias sin fines de lucro**_

**PRÓLOGO**

Una madrugada gélida, la brisa del mar calando nuestras mejillas, mi visión distorsionada por el alcohol y también tu marcha tambaleante sobre la arena por el mismo motivo. Aquel momento fue uno de los más tristes de mi vida. Enamorado, ilusionado como estaba, no vi venir el término de nuestra relación o lo que haya sido. Pero no, no fue eso lo más desolador, lo que me desarmó fue la renuncia que hiciste a tu identidad, restando valor a lo que tuvimos.

Si trato de recordar más detalles, se me vienen a la mente tu mirada confusa, el titubeo al explicar que te irías, que te casarías con nuestra amiga de secundaria para comenzar una nueva vida en Tokyo, vida de adultos, universidad, en fin. No escuché más, te dejé atrás. Lágrimas por montones. Mi abuela me recibió en casa enfadada, pensando que mi estado era por la borrachera, sin embargo en algún punto debe haber notado que mi llanto era por otra causa, porque me abrazó sin preguntar nada.

Quisiera no haberte visto más, pero aun íbamos a clases, incluso participé de tu despedida. Cuando todo eso terminó pude respirar, pero no fue fácil, en ningún caso. Como muchas personas, pensé que luego de mi primer amor no volvería amar y como todos ellos me equivoqué, lo hice y muchas veces más.

Pero tu huella no la pude borrar, no lo supe hasta que nos vimos nuevamente, ahora de adultos. En tu mirada fría encontré algo que remeció mis recuerdos y viejos sentimientos. Una reminiscencia. Tal vez fue la historia inconclusa, la intensidad con que te quise o la pasión que surgía cuando estábamos solos. Lo cierto es que viéndote en este momento parece que no pasaron los años. En la lujosa fiesta de tu esposa, con sus lujosos invitados, solo te veo a ti, y al parecer tú también solo me ves a mí.


	2. Preliminares

**CAPÍTULO I: PRELIMINARES**

Para mis 29 años me encontraba en Nueva York, a miles de kilómetros de Kyushu donde nací. Otra situación inesperada era mi profesión: médico. Decidí seguir los pasos de mi abuela Tsunade, en parte porque era su única familia y quería que sintiera que dejaba un legado, mi padre murió joven y era funcionario del gobierno o algo así, también pensé que podría ayudar a las personas, que así podría ser útil.

Nunca me destaqué en los estudios secundarios por lo que para mis amigos y compañeros fue una sorpresa mi decisión. Hasta hoy algunos se sorprenden de verme de bata blanca. Sin duda que mi abuela fuera médico ayudó, tenía a quien consultar en casa y a alguien que me presione.

Estaba cursando un postgrado en la universidad de Columbia, allí fue donde me encontré a Sakura, durante la hora de almuerzo, se veía bastante sorprendida.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estudiando, somos colegas ahora – dije sonriendo.

- No puedo negar que me sorprendes, encontrarnos aquí en América…

- Sakura no nos vemos desde hace como 10 años – la interrumpí – me dejas darte un abrazo – mientras lo digo me acerco a ella.

- Claro, que tonta, disculpa.

La estrecho suavemente, ella me corresponde. Me dice que cuenta con poco tiempo, pero que desea mucho conversar conmigo. Termina invitándome a comer en la tarde a un restaurant de comida italiana cerca del campus. Pienso que no ha cambiado nada sus variaciones de ánimo desde que la conocí. Me abstengo de preguntarle por Sasuke ya que no lo ha mencionado y bueno, ya habrá oportunidad luego.

A las siete de ese día nos encontrábamos cenando, yo había terminado mis clases y Sakura trabajaba hasta la mañana siguiente.

- Entonces estás haciendo un postgrado, ¿cuánto tiempo te queda?

- Un año – respondo – La comida aquí es deliciosa.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, y Naruto, no es por subestimarte ni nada parecido pero…

- ¿Cómo llegué a ser doctor? – me adelanto- Ella asiente. Ordeno mis ideas antes de responder, mientras miro a través de la ventana del local. – Pues quería que la abuela se sintiera orgullosa de mí, ella sufrió mucho y quería darle una alegría, eso es más o menos. Luego aprendí a amar esta profesión y encontré mi camino, soy cirujano.

- Vaya, has madurado, cuando me fui de Oita, eras tan temperamental, lleno de vida – suspira, deja su plato de lado y apoya su cara en sus manos – de verdad la gente cambia –agrega.

- Me ofende un poco que no hayas tenido esperanzas en mí, debe ser por eso que no te casaste conmigo – bromeo.

- ¿En serio piensas eso?

- Claro que no- digo sonriendo-. Además sabes que no me gustan las mujeres.

Sakura ordena más vino, aun no acabábamos de comer. Ya oscurecía pero ninguno tenía prisa por irse. El restaurant atendía por la noche y llegaban más clientes. Al parecer era bastante reconocido.

- Entonces saliste del closet – Sakura me mira pícaramente, mientras bebe su copa.

- Hace tiempo – como un pedazo de pizza, no me he resistido a pedir algo tradicional.

- ¿Sales con alguien? – sus mejillas comienzan a ruborizarse por el alcohol.

- Nada serio, pronto regresaré a Japón, no quiero complicaciones.

- Entiendo. ¿Tsunade-sama cómo ha estado?

- La abuela jubiló antes de que me fuera, ahora tiene novio y vive con él en nuestra casa de Oita. Por eso pude viajar tranquilo, sino la hubiese traído conmigo – sonrio. Pruebo el vino pero no me gusta.

- ¿Novio? ¿Quién es? – pregunta entusiasmada.

- Se llama Jiraiya, fueron compañeros en secundaria. Él fue a nuestra isla por los baños termales, escribía notas para un revista especializada en turismo, como la abuela era su única conocida se vieron a menudo mientras él trabajaba allí. Estuvo una semana, todos los días después del trabajo lo encontraba en casa conversando y también sacando de quicio a mi abuela y de paso a mí. Pero era, y es, un gran tipo. Cuando se fue, empezaron a escribirse, yo le decía a ella que era como la historia de Los Puentes de Madison pero sin el drama y sin el marido. Me golpeaba la cabeza y me decía que era ridículo y que vea otra vez la película.

- Solo se parecía en el hecho del reportaje de Jiraiya-san Naruto.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco, yo me rio.

- ¿Quieres postre? – pregunta.

- Lo que quiero es otra cosa para beber. Whisky podría ser.

Llamamos al garzón y ordenamos. Mientras tanto, ella dice que va a tomar el vino que dejé. Me indica que continúe la historia.

- Seguro. Bueno, cuento corto, Jiraiya aparece 3 meses más tarde, me pidió algo así como un permiso para salir con la abuela, fue gracioso. Estuvieron alrededor de un año así, con él visitándola cada mes. Finalmente el se mudó a nuestra a casa. Ambos renunciaron a sus trabajos. Él hace de fotógrafo ocasionalmente, y ella ayuda en el hospital cuando la consultan. En fin una vida sencilla y feliz. Se lo merecen.

- ¿Te emociona hablar de esto?

- No, es solo que – dudo sobre como continuar, no quiero que mi voz se quiebre- Estoy feliz por ella sobretodo.

- Comprendo, eres un buen chico Naruto. Ahí vienen nuestros pedidos.

- Háblame de ti ahora- le digo- Oh sí el whisky es mucho mejor- pruebo encantado.

- Cosa de gustos. Mmm, me encanta este postre. Sobre mí – respira profundo antes de continuar- Me casé con Sasuke como ya sabes, una unión por conveniencia. En vez de irnos a Tokyo, viajamos hasta acá, el padre de Sasuke decidió traer su empresa completa, estaba seguro de triunfar, contaba con el apoyo financiero de mi padre y de otros más. Resultó bien todo eso, yo estudié Medicina, Sasuke entró a una Escuela de Ingeniería, para apoyar en la empresa. Itachi-san ya trabajaba desde entonces codo a codo con Fugaku-san. Eramos una gran familia. Hoy estamos dispersos, mi familia regresó a Japón hace algunos años, y reciben las ganacias allá. Fugaku-san se casó con una americana, es modelo, una preciosidad. A Itachi se le salían los ojos cuando la veía – para mi sorpresa suena molesta, pero decido no indagar- Él vive solo, eternamente soltero – terminado su postre vuelve a beber. – Sasuke y yo seguimos casados –agrega.

- ¿Y en qué te especializaste? – me sorprende que sigan casados, pero no quiero preguntar detalles así que desvío el tema.

- Soy pediatra, igual que Tsunade-sama- me mira, estudiando mi rostro. – ¿No vas a preguntar por Sasuke? ¿O sobre por qué seguimos casados?

- No quiero ser impertinente…

- Oh por Dios no seas cínico – alza la voz. Algunas personas voltean a mirarnos. – Quiero decir tú tenías algo con Sasuke, era un secreto a voces – indica, recuperando la compostura.

- Yo… eso no es así – titubeo- Quería preguntar por él, pero pensé que lo encontrarías sospechoso.

- Es sospechoso que no preguntes – dice irritada – o si preguntas mucho. Con un "qué ha sido de Sasuke, o de ustedes" no hubiese pensado mal. En fin, él está bien, supongo, casi no hablamos. Hacemos vidas separadas prácticamente.

- Ya veo, no entiendo por qué te enfadas entonces – ya he terminado mi whisky, decido no pedir otro, al notar el rumbo de la conversación.

- No es enojo, sólo quiero saber de una vez por todas, porque Sasuke es una tumba, que demonios pasó entre ustedes- me mira decidida.

- Prometí no decir nada, aquello es como si hubiese existido únicamente en mi imaginación.

- Cuéntame lo que imaginaste entonces.

- No hay nada que no se haya rumoreado. Lo siento – Me levanto y antes de que Sakura replique salgo del restaurant y tomo un taxi. No que fuera un secreto que Sasuke y yo fuimos amigos y algo más, pero él negó lo que tuvimos, hizo la vista gorda y me hizo prometer que no diría nada a nadie. Porque quería vivir una vida "normal". La vida de mierda que sospecho tiene ahora, ¿es una vida normal? No entiendo porque sigue casado con Sakura, esa farsa. Salvo que tenga un amante secreto. Puede negarlo eternamente, pero él es homosexual.

Llego a mi departamento y me acuesto enseguida, no tengo ánimo de bañarme. En mi habitación, a oscuras recuerdo ese pseudoromance con hastío, si hubiera sabido que era tan cobarde no me hubiese enamorado. Eso creía, pero uno no escoge a quien ama. Sí con quien estar. Sin poder evitarlo mi memoria vaga al día en que lo conocí.

_Saludos a los que hayan leído este capítulo y el prólogo. Aun no sé si será una historia larga. La verdad no me quiero extender demasiado. _

_Es mi primera historia y espero que les guste. Con que a una persona le agrade ya seré feliz. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente que capítulo. _


End file.
